The subject matter disclosed herein relates to buffer volumes for use within fluid transfer systems.
In systems where fluid is used or consumed over extended periods of time, such as certain power generation systems, there may be several sources of fluid that alternate providing fluid continuously to the system. These several sources of fluid may provide fluids that differ from one another in some characteristics. Sensors can detect these characteristics and provide the detected differences to the systems that utilize the fluid. In response to the different characteristics, the system may adjust operating settings to ensure proper or efficient use of fluid. Unfortunately, detecting the differences, sending the detected characteristics to the system, and/or adjusting the operating settings may take more time than it takes to transfer the fluid from the source to the system.